


Catch Me Should I Fall

by Arithese



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy had a rough life, But angst at the end, Cuddles, Family Fluff, Family Trip, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Neglect, Swimming, kids being kids, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: The Vasquez family goes swimming, and they're dragging Billy along with them.





	Catch Me Should I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on posting this just yet initially but then when I looked at my stats I saw I was nearing the 1 million words written in total, and I wanted to do something special (Y'know, semi-special) for that. So here's my one-shot that completely got out of hand, and ended up being way longer than I ever intended to celebrate 1 million :P  
> (With help from ItsyBitsyBatsySpider!)

“Dude hurry up already!” Freddy shouts, impatiently waiting for his family.

“Slow down a minute Freddy.” Mary tries to calm him down, turning back to Darla to adjust the inflatable armbands around her arms. Mary checks if they’re secure again, not wanting to take the chances with them. Darla waits patiently, not minding them at all, actually loving the inflatables around her arms.

And that certainly wasn’t because of the picture of Elsa and Anna on them, that matched her Frozen themed swimsuit.

“Can we go now?” Freddy urges as Mary stands up, already anxious on his leg, crutch barely stable under him.

“You have zero patience.” Billy snorts, watching as Rosa shook her head, standing up as well and walking over to the curly haired boy. “So how exactly does this work?” Billy asks, a wave of uneasiness overcoming him. It was another reminder that he was _new_ here in this family, new to their traditions.

It hadn’t been long since he had decided to stay, a little over a month. It was getting better, he fell into the rhythm pretty quickly, but there were many moments where he was just reminded that he was still basically an outsider to the family, that he didn’t know them as well as the rest.

And this was one of them.

It had been Darla who suggested this, because of course she did. She wanted to go swimming again, and Rosa and Victor both thought it was an amazing idea. So the next day, on a Saturday morning, they were all getting into the car to go to the nearest swimming pool, luckily not far away.

Billy glances at Freddy’s leg, just for a quick second because he didn’t want Freddy to notice it. Didn’t want him feel weird, or too self-conscious about his disability. It didn’t define him either way. So he glanced up at Freddy’s face instead, a puzzled look on his face. Freddy looks back at him.

“How does what work?” Freddy asks with confusion on his face.

“He means how you get into the pool.” Eugene explains before Billy can, or before he can change his mind about asking. Eugene shrugs, less bothered than Billy was before walking over to the pool and walking in using the stairs. Unlike Darla he didn’t have the inflatables around his arms.

Pedro walked into the water after him, silently as always.

Freddy chuckles. “Dude you look like you just murdered someone.” Freddy teases him, taking the last few steps towards the edge of the pool and sitting down on the edge. “It’s not rocket science.” He adds, and Rosa takes his crutch from him, before he allows himself to slide in the water in the deep end.

It was still shallow enough so he could stand, but it did reach up to his chest.

“Are you still coming?” Freddy asks, and Billy gives him a sly grin before getting into the pool himself as well. The water was warm, and he couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face.

“Billy, catch me!” Darla suddenly squealed, and Billy could barely turn around before Darla jumped into the pool, diving into the water just inches in front of him and splashing him full of water. Darla giggled as she came up, kicking her tiny legs but mostly being kept up by the inflatables.

“Can you throw me?” She grins, looking at him with a proud smile on her face. Mary walks into the water as well, much more gracefully than the younger girl. Billy frowns.

“Throw you?” He asks.

“As far as you can.” Darla nods with a bright grin, but Billy shakes his head.

“Darla I’m not going to-” He starts, before Darla suddenly squeals in surprise as Pedro picks her up and just _hurls_ her a few feet to the side, and she crashes into the water again. “Holy mo-” Billy starts, head whirling around to look at Mary with wide eyes. Mary chuckles at his reaction, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Just look.” Mary smiles, nudging Billy over to Darla, who comes up spluttering and giggling so loud.

“Again, again!” She laughs, kicking her legs as fast as she could back to Pedro, who picks her up without any complaints and just hurls her back again.

“Me next!” Eugene cuts in, and Pedro complies without any complaints, and Billy could swear there was a faint smile on his face as well before he threw Eugene away as well. The younger boy scream-laughed before he crashed into the water.

“I am so confused.” Billy mutters, and Freddy swims over to him, more or less walking using one leg.

“To quote that one Tumblr post, kids absolutely love to be hurled.” Freddy explains, and Mary nods. “Darla and Eugene certainly do, and Pedro likes it because he can show off his strength. Maybe Darla even likes it so much because it makes Pedro feel good.” Freddy shrugs absently besides him.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Billy asks, just as Pedro launches Darla away again.

“Do you think she would like it so much if it did?” Freddy teases, shoving at Billy’s side. Billy liked that about Freddy, appreciated his younger brother so much in moments like this. He made him feel like he belonged, didn’t give him the feeling that he stood out from the rest of his family even if he sometimes did.

He treated him just like the rest, gave him the same sarcastic remark, and acted as comfortable with him as he did with the rest. That didn’t mean he was completely ignoring all the things Billy had gone through, not by a long shot.

“Billy the rapids!” Darla suddenly screams, kicking her way over to him and grabbing his hand to drag him away. Not like Darla had any physical leverage over him, he could’ve easily pulled away if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He didn’t _want_ to pull away, so he allowed her to drag him with her.

He started swimming as it started getting deeper, just barely deep enough so he couldn’t comfortably stand anymore, but he could still reach the ground with his toes. Darla on the other hand was way too small to do so. But she didn’t seem to mind, swimming around some sort of circle.

Billy could feel a tide pulling at him, pulling him in a spiral. Billy put a hand on the edge of the pool, resisting for a moment.

“Don’t worry, it’s totally safe.” Darla says, letting go of his hand and allowing the tide to pull her away. It was just for a split second that he was too shocked to do anything, but he let go when Darla laughed, following her. Or rather, allowing the tide to pull him away. It was an S shaped spiral, and it wasn’t long before he reached the end.

He immediately swam over to Darla, not wanting to lose sight of her, not like that was going to happen. Her laughs were booming through the room, and there were barely any other people in the bath.

“Let’s go again.” Darla smiled, and Billy couldn’t help but agree with her, he _wanted_ to go again as well. He turned back to the spiral, Freddy and Mary both hurling out with big smiles on their faces, quickly following by Eugene and Pedro. Billy let out a laugh that was bubbling up in his chest.

“Race you to the rapid.” He teases Darla softly, and she laughs, kicking her little legs. Billy purposely swam softly. “Darla you’re too fast!” He called out after her, only making Darla laugh more as she reached the beginning of the rapids first.

“I win.” She declares with a proud grin, holding onto the edge of the wall that still separated them from the rapids, coming out just 10 inches above the water level.

“C’mon.” Billy urges, grabbing the same wall and allowing himself to fall into the rapids, and Darla did the same. He held onto the wall, the tide not _that_ strong. “Darla hold on!” Billy fake cried, and Darla looks at him with fake concern, ‘struggling’ to hold onto the wall.

“Freddy you have to help.” Darla laughs as the curly haired boy comes around the corner. Freddy immediately swims up to Darla, grabbing the wall with one hand as well.

“Guys the current.. it’s too strong.” Billy calls out. “I can’t-.. I can’t hold it. Darlaaa-” He allows his hand to slip from the wall, dramatically stretching his hand out to her as he allowed the current to sweep him through the spiral.

“I’ll save you!” He could hear above the water, and it wasn’t long before something crashed into him. He let out an ‘oof’, wrapping a quick arm around the figure. The both came to the end of the rapid, and Billy grinned down at Darla.

“My hero.” He laughs, and Darla looks up at him with a proud smile on her face.

“We’re both heroes.” She says.

“We all are.” Freddy chuckles as he reaches the end, swimming up to Darla. Billy could see a hint of pain cross Freddy’s features, and he gives him a questioning look. Freddy just shakes his head a tiny bit, but it was enough for Billy to understand what he meant.

“Hey Darla?” Billy asks, and Darla looks up at him. “Do you think you can swim against the tide?” He asks, and an excited look immediately spreads across her face.

“I don’t know but I can’t try!” She says, and Billy laughs.

“I’ll stand at the start, and then you swim towards me okay?” He asks, and Darla nods. “Freddy, care to be the referee with me?” He asks, and Freddy sends him a grateful look. They both swim towards the start of the spiral, sitting down on the other side of the little wall separating them from the tide.

There was a little elevated part where they could sit in the water, and Freddy sat down.

“Your leg?” Billy asks, sitting down next to him. Freddy nods, reaching for his leg and massaging it slightly under the water.

“It’s okay though, I just swam too fast I guess. Being in the water is better, but I always forget that it’s still a fucked up leg. It happens.” Freddy shrugs, pretending to be nonchalant. “You’re good with Darla, that was really sweet.” He adds, and Billy glances at him, silent for a moment.

“I mean, I’m not really sure _what_ I did, I haven’t gone swimming a lot before today.” Billy admits softly.

“But you can swim.” Freddy points out, and Billy shrugs.

“I mean I took some lessons as a kid at one of my first foster homes, but I didn’t go swimming much after that.” Billy says.

“That sucks,” Freddy mutters, glancing back for a quick moment. “Mom and dad took us swimming a lot when she realised how much it helped me with my leg, we never really stopped but it has gotten less these last few years.” Freddy says.

“I can see why.” Billy muses.

“Billy, Freddy!” Darla calls out behind them, and Billy immediately turns around to glance over the wall. Darla was grabbing the wall, painfully slowly pulling herself towards the start of the rapid.

“Oh my God Darla, you’re so strong.” Freddy praises, and Darla smiles brightly.

“Bye.” She laughs before letting go off the wall. She allowed the current to pull her away again, and a laugh could be heard from the end. Billy smiles contently, turning back around again.

“You know that she actually does really like you?” Freddy muses, and Billy frowns slightly, turning his head towards the younger boy.

“She likes everyone.” Billy snorts, but Freddy shakes his head.

“Not really, you would think that, but it’s not,” Freddy denies, looking up at Billy as well for a quick moment. “She knows what it’s like to be new, I mean I guess we all do, but Darla wasn’t always like this. She used to be really quiet and shy, and she never wants anyone else to feel that way.”

Billy swallows thickly at that, the situation all too familiar to him.

“But Darla genuinely wants you around, otherwise she would’ve pestered Pedro or Mary or something, but she wanted _you_ to throw her, she wanted _you_ to come to the rapids.” Billy didn’t know how to react to that, turning around just in time to see Darla’s hands slip from the wall again.

The little girl laughed in delight, and she disappeared from sight again.

“Is your leg okay?” Mary suddenly asks, and Billy glances back to see Mary swim up to them, shooting a concerned look at his leg.

“Overdid it.” Freddy shrugs off, and it was enough for Mary, nodding.

“Good, Darla wanted to go to the slide, the rapids have turned off again.” Mary continues, and Billy glances over the wall again. Mary was right, the once unruly water was now gone, and people were swimming normally again. As on cue, Darla, Eugene and Pedro came swimming up to them.

Both Eugene and Darla had bright grins on their faces, and even Pedro was visibly happy.

Billy gave one glance to Freddy, before he slipped off the elevated area, standing up straight again. He could still stand there, but Eugene and Darla couldn’t anymore. Darla watched him with a bright grin, and Billy quickly wrapped his arms around her, just for a quick second, before he released her again.

Darla giggled. “What was that for?” She asks, no judgement in her voice at all.

“For being the best little sister I could ask for.” Billy smiles, and Darla beams.

“I’m a good little sister.” She affirms, before grabbing his arm again. “Now let’s go to the slide!” Billy nodded with a smile, swimming after her, and allowing her to lead the way. It was clear that they were all familiar with this pool, and probably had been here multiple times before he joined.

So he swam after her. The pool wasn’t particularly big but it was beautiful. There were plants, albeit fake ones, everywhere around them, creating the illusion of some sort of paradise. The pool was crafted with all sorts of weird shapes, hidden baths, and waterfalls, rapids and so on.

They continued to swim under a bridge, and Billy could probably reach the bridge above him if he reached for it. Other kids were walking over the little bridge, barely 10 feet wide, to get from the left side of the pool to the right side without getting in and out of the pool. And there were bright white lights under the water to add to the illusion.

They turned right, through a little entrance, barely big enough for 2 people to go through at the same time and they reached an isolated little pool, where the slide ended from the wall. The rest of the slide was hidden, spiralling upwards, and even going outside of the building for the majority.

 _Good thing it’s an inline tube slide_.

Especially with this weather it would be too cold to have to touch the outside air when you go down the slide. It was actually pretty smart to let the slide go outside, it would save space inside the building itself.

Billy glances at Freddy, who was already getting himself a spot in the water where he could sit down again, and it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t planning on going down the slide, maybe ever.

“You go.” Billy says to Mary, who nods. She steers Darla towards the stairs, getting out. Billy watches with a smile as the four of them make their way over to the spiral stairs leading up to the slide, and they were soon out of the sight. Billy moved to sit down next to Freddy without waiting for an invitation.

The younger boy didn’t seem to mind though.

“So why aren’t you going?” Billy asks after a moment, and Freddy sighs, bowing his head.

“My leg,” Freddy mutters, shaking his head for a moment before looking up again. “Rosa always told me I couldn’t go, but one time I didn’t listen so I did it anyways. I mean getting up the stairs was already _something_ but when I went down my leg, I don’t know, did a 360 or something. I just remember feeling a lot of pain.”

Freddy takes a deep breath, but he didn’t seem all too upset.

“I had to have one of those lifeguards pull me out of the pool because I was panicking, and didn’t remember how to swim or some shit like that,” Freddy continues. “I was fine after that, didn’t drown or anything but my leg hurt like a bitch, and Rosa and Victor wanted to go immediately after.”

“So you don’t go down the slide anymore.” Billy concluded, and Freddy nods.

“I don’t want to risk it, and Rosa would be absolutely furious if I did,” Freddy says, shrugging. “It’s okay, my first experience with this slide wasn’t the best, we’re not really on speaking terms since that day.” Billy snorts, rolling his eyes at the bad joke, but he was glad Freddy could still make those jokes.

It was something Billy admired a lot about his foster brother, how optimistic Freddy still was despite the obvious hardships.

They both watched silently as Mary and Darla both fell into the water, spluttering and laughing brightly. A loud laugh was the only warning they got before Eugene fell in the pool as well, and then Pedro. Billy just smiled at them, as Darla and Eugene urged them to go out faster so they could go again.

Eventually after the third time, Mary walked over to them, before Darla could drag her away again. She smiles, nudging him from his spot.

“You go.” She smiles, gesturing to the slide. Billy opens his mouth to protest, but Freddy gives him a hard shove from behind.

“Just go Batson.” Freddy laughs, but Billy didn’t really have a choice as Darla noticed him suddenly, and she proceeded to drag him out of the pool and towards the stairs.

“It’s not scary.” Darla said softly, passing him and walking up the stairs first. Billy followed her silently, the stairs higher than he initially thought. He shivered slightly, the air was cold, especially since he was still wet from the water. Eventually they reached the top, and there luckily wasn’t a long queue.

“So how does this work?” Billy asks, as another girl goes down the slide, only leaving one in front of them.

“You can go down the slide if the light turns green,” Darla says, pointing at the light, now red. It took another second before the light turned green, and the boy in front of them immediately propelled himself down the slide, disappearing quickly as the slide turned to the right side.

Darla took his hand, pulling him towards the slide. There was a little pool of water where they had to step in before they could sit down on the slide.

“You have to sit behind me.” Darla instructed in her bossy voice, and Billy would’ve laughed at that if it weren’t for the slight panic he felt. He was responsible for his little sister right now, he was supposed to look after her, and make sure she didn’t get hurt on her way down the slide or anything.

_And he needed to make sure he didn’t accidentally fall on top of her as they went out of the slide._

But Billy didn’t have the _heart_ to deny Darla right now, so he did what she told him to, sitting down on the edge of the slide and holding the bar above him so he wouldn’t go down the slide just yet. Darla sat down in between his legs, and Billy wrapped his free arm around her to keep her close.

Darla smiled back at him, before looking at the light. Billy could feel his heart hammering in his chest, almost dreading the moment it turned green. For a second he contemplated asking Pedro to go down the slide with Darla, but then the light turned green.

“Go go go!” Darla laughs, and Billy let his hand go, and they quickly went into the slide. Darla squealed loudly, and the continuously sped up, going faster and faster. Billy’s breath hitched at the first turn, but he could feel a laugh desperately wanting to come out. His heart skipped a beat as the increased their speed.

Darla just laughed, and Billy couldn’t help but join her, continuing to go down.

Billy cried out, both from fear and delight as they took another sharp turn, sharper than he would predict. But Darla didn’t seem bothered at all, giggling like a madman. Billy smiled as well, and he found himself _enjoying_ it. Then all too quickly, they took another turn and Billy could see the exit of the slide nearing.

“Hold on.” Darla laughs, and Billy does, tightening his arms around her before they exited the slide. For a split second he was falling, before he landed in the water. He was under for a second, before he came up spluttering, Darla still wrapped in his arms but also swimming again, laughing.

“Let’s go again!” Darla cheers, already swimming away. Billy rubbed a hand over his face to get the water off, jumping after her. He _didn’t_ want to find out what happened if he stayed under the exit of the slide, and someone were to get out. Billy shot a pleading look towards Mary and Freddy.

But of course they weren’t any help, and just smiled at him. _Traitors_.

Darla dragged Billy, and Pedro and Eugene, with her 2 more times, refusing to go down without him even. And each time got less scary, each time he worried less about crushing her, about hitting her while he was falling. Because he realised that he wouldn’t. He didn’t _have_ to worry so much anymore.

The fourth time Mary joined them again, after Freddy urging her to go along for _some_ reason Billy didn’t know yet. But he quickly found out after Mary and Darla went down first. Pedro was the first one to get into the slide, Eugene climbing in after him. Billy was about to say something to them.

How they couldn’t go down so quickly after one another, when Eugene gestured for him to come in as well.

“Come on Billy.” He says.

“What are we doing?” Billy found himself asking, but he climbed into the slide nevertheless. They all sat down just halfway down slide before the first turn, plopping down and not moving. Billy looks at them, raising an eyebrow.

“A jam of course.” Eugene says, and Billy watches with a confused look, which Eugene notices. “Look at the water build-up, if we wait here long enough, this will make us go faster.” He explains, pointing at the water that was indeed building up as they wouldn’t allow it to pass with their bodies.

The water was continuously shooting from the start of the slide, creating some extra speed for them, which would only get worse because of the ‘jam’. Billy was still hesitant, but eventually they all went down, the enormous build up on water roaring around them and forcing them down the slide with immense speed.

Billy couldn’t help but smile brightly, the laughs of Eugene and even Pedro were so infectious. The turns were so fast that they almost turned him upside down sometimes, but the three of them continued to tumble down in heaps of arms and legs, and Billy was sure he was leaving with a few bruises.

 _He didn’t particularly care_.

A laugh bubbled up from him as he was forced out of the side by the water, landing harshly on the water. He could feel himself hitting either Eugene or Pedro, he didn’t know who, and they did the same in that split-second before he came up spluttering, a big grin on his face as he searched for Eugene and Pedro.

“That was awesome.” Eugene laughs, swimming out of the way of the slide. For now Billy was just glad that the pool wasn’t busy yet, or he was sure they would’ve gotten a lot of stares for jamming the slide like that.

“You guys are insufferable.” Mary tries to be stern, but they could all see the smile that was tugging at her lips, and the look in her eyes that told them otherwise. “Let’s go to the other pool.” Mary says, glancing at Freddy for a quick moment. Fast enough so the curly haired boy didn’t see it.

But Billy understood what Mary meant, he understood that Freddy couldn’t go down the slide, and they didn’t want him to feel too excluded.

Freddy lit up slightly at the proposal, already on his feet. So they made their way over to one of the stairs of the pool. Darla was the first one to climb out, Mary helping her. Billy held his tongue as he glances at Freddy. How Freddy was getting out of the pool was beyond him, but he didn’t want to ask at the same time.

The answer came soon enough as Pedro climbed out as well and Freddy held out an arm, which Pedro grasped. With the help of Pedro, Freddy got out of the pool, and Pedro hauled him to his feet. It all went so smoothly and quickly, but Billy really shouldn’t be surprised, considering they had gone swimming a lot already.

“Victor would always help him out when it was just the two of us.” Mary says, swimming besides him as they waited for Eugene to climb out as well. “I certainly wasn’t strong enough. But as we got older we could help him, and now Pedro does.” She explains, and Billy glances at her.

“I didn’t want to ask.” Billy shrugs slightly, and Mary smiles, gesturing for Billy to follow Eugene.

“He won’t mind.” Mary says softly, and Billy follows Mary’s silent command, climbing out of the pool. Mary followed quickly after that.

“Need help?” Billy asks, and Freddy grins, reaching out for his shoulder and hopping to step closer to him. Billy didn’t mind, helping Freddy over to the large pool at the other side, which luckily wasn’t too far. There were chairs for them to use, but Freddy was having none of them, and Billy didn’t mind helping his brother.

There was a smaller pool in between the pool they had just been in, and the one they were going to. But this one was filed with smaller kids, and it was more shallow. So they made their way over to the last one, which was shaped as a rectangle, shallow towards their side, but getting deeper at the end, reaching almost 8 feet down, or 2 meter and 40 centimetres.

Billy guided Freddy over to the edge of the shallow end, manoeuvring him until he was sitting down. Mary had already climbed in with Darla, watching as Freddy carefully lowered himself into the pool again, and without any problems. Billy, Eugene and Pedro followed quickly after him.

The pool was colder than the previous one and Billy shivered for a moment.

But he didn’t mind the temperature as much, following his family as the swam to the middle, grabbing one of the mats that was floating, along with many other inflatables and pool noodles. They played for a while, laughing, pushing each other off the mat and wrestling themselves on top again.

Freddy and Darla participated just like the others, even if it was just slightly different for them. They didn’t care, and just played along like the rest. Billy could feel a smile plastered on his face the entire time, and for a moment he didn’t have the feeling like he didn’t belong, he was family for a moment.

He pushed Eugene off the mat, chased after Darla, wrestled with Pedro and Freddy for the inflatable ring, a huge one for that matter. Only to have Mary throw him off and claiming it for herself and Darla. His smile never disappeared though.

Eventually they went back in the water again, and Mary, Eugene and Darla left for a moment to get back to Rosa and Victor.

“Enjoying yourself?” Surprisingly it was Pedro who asked it, after having been silent for most of the time. Billy couldn’t help but just _grin_.

“I am.” He says. “You guys do this often?” He asks, and Pedro shrugs slightly.

“Couple times a year.” He says.

“We’re lucky you already know how to swim, Pedro and Mary didn’t when they got here.” Freddy says, and Pedro shrugs again as Billy looks at him.

“Parents didn’t like swimming, so neither did I.” He clarifies for a moment, and Billy nods.

“One of my first foster families taught me because they lived near a lot of water, they didn’t want me falling in.” Billy says softly. “They were the few nice families I stayed at, but they turned me away after all the times I’ve ran away.” Billy tried to shrug it off, and really it had been so long since it happened, he barely remembered it.

“Well otherwise you wouldn’t have ended up here with us, so I guess it worked out.” Freddy grins.

“Did it?” Billy laughs, pushing Freddy away. But before Freddy could respond, another voice suddenly cut in.

“CANNONBALL!” Eugene cries out, jumping right next to them and hitting the water. Billy whirls away from the splash, water hitting the back of his head. Eugene comes up with an ear splitting grin on his face.

“That was weak.” Freddy teases, slamming his arm on top of the water to splash water in Eugene’s face, but Eugene quickly turns away, and it hits Billy. The older boy splutters, for a split second not knowing what to do before a mischievous smile spreads on his face and he swipes his arm over the water.

“Waterfight!” Eugene laughs, jumping on Freddy’s back and pulling him under for a moment. Eugene squeals as he’s thrown off, and Freddy comes up spluttering, splashing a handful of water at the younger boy. Eugene barks out a laugh, trying to hide behind Pedro to avoid the attack.

“All for one.” Pedro announces, and Eugene gasps, pushing Pedro off before he could attack him. Pedro splashes the water hit way, but Eugene is already gone underwater before he can, swimming towards Billy. Pedro swims after him, kicking his legs as fast as he could to catch up with Eugene.

The younger boy comes up just inches away from Billy, and Billy laughs, giving Eugene a handful of water as well.

“Not fair.” Eugene cries, ducking again and swimming away. Billy turns around to watch Eugene go, Pedro swimming after him. He’s about to turn away again, not really feeling up to following them around the whole pool. He was getting tired, and his legs were asking him to get out of the pool already.

But before he knew it, he felt two hands on either shoulder, and then he was pushed under.

Water engulfed him from both sides, hands on his shoulders to push him down. His eyes widened, and he gasps before he can stop himself. He can feel himself convulsing, water entering his lungs instead of air. He could feel his heart jolt in fear, ears rushing almost painfully.

_The water was cold, ice cold. The roaring of the beast, ice cracking around him. He was flailing around for something, anything that could give him leverage. His face stung, the cold temperature hurting him. He couldn’t see anything, it was too dark, too deep for him to make out anything._

_He pushed his hands on the ice below him, trying to pull himself up._

_A handful of air, a desperate gasp of air. He was free, he could breathe, but then something was pushing him down again, applying pressure to his neck. Pushing him down, and down, and down. He couldn’t breathe, he had to… he had to get up, he needed air, he needed to breathe._

_Black spots appeared._

And then nothing.

*

*

*

He immediately knew something was wrong.

How he knew that, he really had no idea. Billy wasn’t doing anything weird, wasn’t shouting, wasn’t _not_ struggling either. But he just knew something was wrong. He had a feeling pooling in his gut that told him this was a very bad idea, the moment he pushed Billy down into the water.

Just like Eugene had done with him, just like they did all the time.

“Billy?” Freddy called out, even if it was futile as Billy was under water. He immediately got off, but Billy didn’t try to swim up. His body was jerking under water, arms started to flail. And Freddy knew… he just knew something was wrong. “HELP, SOMEONE HELP!” He yelled, trying to reach down and pull Billy up.

“C’mon Billy, don’t do this. HELP!” He shouted again, not caring about getting weird looks, or someone finding him weird. He pulled at Billy’s arm again, barely able to get Billy’s head above the water, but that did nothing. Billy’s head flopped, as if there were no muscles in his neck anymore.

“HELP, PLEASE HELP!” Freddy could feel tears well up in his eyes, heart hammering in his chest. Someone swam up to him quickly, grabbing Billy from him and wrapping arms around Billy from behind. _A lifeguard_ , Freddy dully noted. And he had never been more grateful for them as now.

“I got him, can you swim?” The woman asks, looking at him. Freddy nods jerkily.

“I-I can swim, just get him out, please.” He could barely speak, throat closing up. That was all the woman needed, starting to swim back to the side of the pool again. It wasn’t far, and it barely took a few seconds for her to reach the side. There was already another lifeguard, and the woman put one hand on the side of the pool.

She lifted Billy up as much as she could, the other lifeguard lifting him out. Billy was deadweight, eyes closed and mouth open. His limbs were twitching, but Freddy knew, had read about it, that was wasn’t voluntary. He had read too much, and now his knowledge felt like a curse to him.

The lifeguard put Billy on his back, putting his ear just above Billy’s mouth.

“Freddy!’ Eugene’s alarmed voice was almost inaudible above the rushing of his ear, but Freddy snapped his head towards the side, seeing both Eugene and Pedro swimming over to him with alarmed face. Freddy practically shakes his head.

“Get mom and dad!” He shouts, and there was just a second of hesitation, before they turned away, quickly climbing out of the water. “Billy.” Freddy whimpered, grabbing the side of the pool, but he couldn’t pull himself out of the water, it was no use either way, so he could just watch helplessly.

The woman quickly climbs out of the water, immediately picking up Billy’s limp wrist. She waits, seconds, maybe 10, maybe longer. It certainly felt like a long time.

“No pulse, start CPR.” The woman says, and the man immediately obliges, pushing down the heel of his hand on Billy’s chest. Freddy could hear the counting, he could hear it, and at the same time he _didn’t_. Not that he couldn’t, he just didn’t. It was as if the sound completely went past him.

The man suddenly let up, and the woman immediately pinched Billy’s nose, breathing in twice.

Billy’s chest rose twice, and for a second his limbs twitched before he lurched. The woman was just in time to tilt Billy to the side before he vomited, expelling both the water and the contents of his stomach. Neither of the lifeguards seemed bothered at all, and the woman gently rubbed Billy’s back.

“Billy?!” Freddy shouted anxiously, and the older boy groaned, struggling weakly.

“Easy Billy.” The woman said, and the man took over from her, positioning Billy so he was leaning against him. The woman turned towards Freddy. “Can you get out?” She asks him, and Freddy shakes his head, tears dripping down his eyes.

“M-My leg… I need help.” He murmurs, and the lifeguard nods, walking over to him and offering a hand. Freddy hesitantly took it, but the woman helped him out without much of a problem, steadying him. Someone else came up to them, also an employee of the pool, wrapping a blanket around Billy.

The boy was shivering from the cold already, and he wrapped a shaky hand around the blanket. He continued to cough, as if there was still something stuck in his throat. 

The man repositioned Billy ever so slightly, still keeping him up. It lasted minutes, but it felt like hours, when Billy eventually stopped coughing, sinking back into the hold of the lifeguard. Billy’s eyes were tired, unfocused. He looked so small, wrapped up in the grey blanket, hair still dripping wet.

“Billy?!” Freddy asks anxiously, and Billy moves his eyes towards him, not having the energy to do anything else.

“H-Hey.” Billy winces when he speak, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

“Don’t try to speak much, you likely hurt your throat from all that coughing.” The lifeguard says. “Do you think you can sit up for me? I’ll help you.” Billy nods slightly, and the lifeguard gently helps Billy up, until he was sitting. The man still held him with a steady hand, and Billy glances around groggily.

“Billy, Freddy?!” Rosa’s voice suddenly echoed through the hall. Billy’s head snaps up immediately.

“Mom.” Freddy didn't even know if Billy really comprehend what he had just said. Rosa didn’t think about it, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Billy.

“Oh Billy, estás bien?!” Her voice was alarmed, full of panic. Billy whimpers softly, leaning against Rosa’s shoulder. Victor rushes over to them quickly afterwards, but he stalked over to Freddy, wrapping his arms around Freddy tightly. The woman let him go, taking a step back to give Victor the room.

Freddy wanted to bury his face in the embrace, allow himself to be comforted and to just let Victor fix everything, but he couldn’t. Not when Billy was still right there.

“He was drowning in the pool ma’am, my colleague responded to the boy’s distress, I am guessing your other son,” The male lifeguard said, glancing at Freddy, and for a second, so did Rosa. She nods shakily. “We had to do CPR for a moment, but he responded quickly luckily.”

Rosa sobs, shaking slightly.

“m’kay” Billy mutters, and Rosa laughs, a broken laugh.

“I was so scared, Eugene and Pedro were frantic, and told me you were-” Rosa stops herself, shaking her head, as if saying it out loud was too much for her. Freddy glances up from Victor’s embrace. The rest were all standing there, Mary holding back Darla, and Eugene and Pedro looking so scared and lost.

“Let’s get you all to a separate room for now, okay? You can calm down a bit, and collect all your stuff, before going to the ER.” The lifeguard said, standing up. Rosa nods, wiping away her tears from her face.

“Pedro, Eugene? Could you get our stuff please?” She asks softly, and the two boys nods, walking away without any complaint. “Victor can you take Billy?” She asks, and Mary silently walks over to Freddy to support him as Victor walks over to Billy.

“There’s nothing to see here folks, please give some space.” The female lifeguard says, waving all the bystanders away, but luckily they hadn’t been standing too close in the first place, that was the last thing they needed right now. And luckily they all complied, leaving them alone.

“Hey bud.” Victor murmurs, ruffling Billy’s hair gently. Billy hums, closing his eyes for a moment. “Is it okay if I pick you up?” He asks, and Billy was glad he asked, was glad someone cared enough to not just immediately pick him up. So he nods, telling Victor it was okay to do.

The older man reached out, an arm under his knees and one under his back, and hosting him up carefully. Billy closes his eyes for a moment, allowing Victor to pick him up.

The rest was kinda like a blur to Billy. He remembered going to a separate room where they could all calm down a bit, they were given water, which he had no interest in for obvious reasons, food, and then they went to the ER with all of them, as they only had one car right now and couldn’t leave people at the pool.

And besides, they all wanted to go with him.

They did tests in the hospital to make sure he would be alright, but because of the lifeguards acting fast, the could go home pretty quickly.

“Here you go, Billy.” Rosa smiles softly, handing him a cup of warm tea. Billy gratefully accepts the cup, slowly bringing it closer to his face to enjoy the warm steam. He was currently curled up on the couch in the living room, a warm blanket tightly wrapped around him to keep him warm.

“Thanks.” He whispers, voice still raspy and slightly painful to use, which was also the reason why there was some honey in the cup. He takes a careful sip, sighing contently as the warm liquid runs down his throat. Rosa sat down next to him again, wrapping a loose arm around him.

“So what movie are we watching?” Freddy asks as he walks into the room, also dressed in pyjamas just like Rosa and Billy were, sitting down on the same couch and putting his legs on Rosa’s lap, who puts her free hand on his ankles, as a way to keep him there, make sure he’s still _there_.

The younger boy had felt terrible, and had already apologised three times now. Billy had waved him off every time. It wasn’t Freddy’s fault, he didn’t know that it would scare him. He had no idea something the rest did so often would scare him so much. If anything, _he_ should’ve realised he’d be scared of the water.

So when Freddy looks at him, with the same apologetic smile, Billy shakes his head. _It’s not your fault_ , and Freddy seemed to understand what he was saying, although that didn’t make the guilt on his face go away completely.

“Billy?” Rosa asks, teasing Billy’s hair absently with the same arm she had wrapped around him.

“I don’t know, Disney?” Billy suggest. He didn't _know_ a lot of movies, hadn’t had the time to watch them growing up.

“The new How to train your dragon is out.” Darla announces her presence, walking into the room with a Hello Kitty pyjama, hair up in a bun. She was closely followed by the rest, all in their pyjamas as well.

“Not really Disney.” Eugene remarks, laptop under his arm and walking over to the TV. “But I do have a copy.” He says, sitting down and connecting his laptop to the TV. 

“And how legal is that copy?” Victor remarks dryly, sitting down on one of the chairs. Eugene hisses through his teeth, but he knows better than to try and justify it. Mary sits down on the second couch, and so does Pedro. Darla immediately snuggles against her older brother, and Pedro silently allows her.

“Everyone okay with it?” Eugene asks as the logo of the movie started, but nobody protested, so Eugene started the movie again. He walked over to the couch, curling up against Mary’s free side. Nobody said anything as the movie played, just taking comfort in the fact that they were still together.

Billy watched silently, allowing himself to take comfort in his family being near him. And for the first time, he truly felt as if he belonged, like he was a piece of a puzzle that just fit perfect, even if the piece was a bit damaged.

Halfway through the movie billy’s eyes slowly dropped, and Rosa gently took the now almost empty glass from Billy, and Freddy took it from her to put on the ground. It wasn’t long before Billy’s body went limp, and he fully collapsed against Rosa, and breathing softly.

Sound asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find any good pools in Philadelphia so I took the inspiration from the pool in my hometown, so everything in this story was real. The rapids, the slide, etc.
> 
> I also don’t know if they would allow someone to swim with a bad leg, but in elementary school I had someone using crutches for a while and he was still allowed to swim as well, so I just went with that.
> 
> Also also, Americans don’t have swimming diplomas? Which threw me off so much as I had already written like 500 words about Billy and Freddy talking about them, before I realised that “wait… I don’t think other countries get swimming diplomas?”
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, lemme know if you did!


End file.
